Several aspects of susceptibility to audiogenic seizures which develop in rats subjected to cardiac arrest cerebral ischemia have been investigated, revealing some interrelationships between epileptic activity and disinhibition due to dysfunction of certain GABAergic inhibitory systems. Further elucidation of these interrelationships is planned by pharmacological manipulations.